Bien plus qu'un ange !
by Margaut23
Summary: Une vie qui prend fin. Des vies boulversés. De la colère. Des remords. De la tristesse. De la haine. Plusieurs sentiments qui nous boulverses à tout jamais. Un sentiment qu'éprouve Edward. La mort de Jason le changera en bien ou en mal... TOUS HUMAINS
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

« D'une joie même, le souvenir a son amertume, et le rappel d'un plaisir n'est jamais sans douleur. » Oscar Wilde.

Oscar Wilde, l'un de mes écrivains préférés. J'aimais ses phrases, la façon dont il arrivait à faire transpercer des émotions en seulement quelques mots comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, comme si cela était simple. Des mots qui des fois peuvent donner un espoir que le futur sera meilleur ou alors au contraire que l'on est loin de la paix avec soi. Et c'est exactement ça que j'aime, le fait de chercher une paix avec son âme en passant par différente émotion comme l'amour, la haine, la tristesse, les remords, la culpabilité et bien d'autre encore. Ces quelques émotions ou sentiments sont ceux que j'éprouve en ce moment même. J'aimerai me livrer plus à vous mais je ne pense pas en avoir la force et encore moins le courage. Ces derniers temps je manquais de courage, mes proches ne me le disaient pas mais je le distinguer dans leurs yeux et cela depuis près de 6 mois. Oui déjà 6 mois que cela a commencé … et même fini.

Il est temps pour moi de me lever de mon grand lit. Il est près de dix heures et je suis toujours dans ce grand appartement. Il est vrai qu'il est beaucoup trop grand pour moi, avoir une salle de bain, une cuisine et une chambre me suffit or là j'ai beaucoup plus. Je possède un jacuzzi, trois chambres, deux salles de bain, une salle de séjour, un cellier et bien d'autres pièces n'ayant aucune utilités mais bon comme je vous l'ai dit je n'ai pas le courage de déménager alors je reste et puis sa me permet d'en garder un souvenir …

Je me lève et file sous la douche laissant couler brûlante sur ma peau. Une sensation que j'aimais plus que tout. J'y reste facilement dix minutes puis décide de mettre fin a mon bonheur et me dirige vers la penderie après mettre enrouler une serviette autour de la taille. A peine quelques minutes et je suis près à sortir. Sa fait deux jours que je suis resté enfermé ici, j'avais un grand besoin de prendre l'air même si la météo annonçait la plus mais peut importe.

La fleuriste était mon premier point de passage. J'achetais facilement deux bouquets de fleurs comme toute les semaines et parti vers le cimetière. Le lieu où je passais des heures seul en _sa_ compagnie. A peine arrivé, je déposais les fleures et les arrangea. Sa tombe était assez grande, une des plus grande que j'ai jamais aperçu de ma vie. Je m'agenouilla devant la tombe et tendis une main vers la pierre.

_ Bonjour Jason, commençais je, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plutôt cette semaine. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir le courage pour te faire face alors que je veux venir de voir et te parler. J'espère que depuis là haut tu m'en excuses. Regarde je t'ai apporté tes fleures préférées une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que je ne trouve pas d'autre fleures. On dirait que les gents commence à t'oublier. Ce n'est pas mon cas rassure toi. Tu sais cette semaine ta mère m'a téléphonée, elle voulait s'excuser de ne pas être passer me voir, elle était avec ton fils partit quelques jours mais elle devrait rentrés demain dans la soirée. Je pense passé voir matteo sa fait déjà deux semaines que je ne l'ai vu, il doit encore avoir grandi et qui sait peut être qu'il marche !

« Les cours on reprit depuis une semaine et je ne me suis toujours pas rendu au lycée. Mes parents vont me tombés dessus si ça continue déjà qu'ils sont furieux que j'ai redoublé l'année dernière mais bon personne ne pouvais prévoir ce qu'il allait t'arriver j'aurais juste aimé être près a ton départ. »

« Bella et Alice essayent de me remettre sur la voix des cours ou du travaille mais j'en ai pas envie. A quoi bon avoir un avenir sans toi ? Je sais que si tu pouvais me répondre je passerais un sale quart d'heure mais pourtant c'est vrai. Depuis tout petit on s'était fixer nos rêves ensemble, je veux pas les réaliser sans toi. Sa n'en vaut plus la peine. C'est sûrement égoïste et je l'accepte mais pourtant c'est la seule vérité. »

« Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu, le temps s'annonce mauvais et je ne voudrais pas rentrer sous la pluie. Je te promets de repasser vite. A bientôt Jason. Tu me manques. »

Je me releva lentement et souris une dernière fois à sa tombe. Je tourna le dos et partit doucement du cimetière perdu dans mes souvenirs de lui, de nous. Même si je souffrais de nos souvenirs, je préférais souffrir plutôt que les oublier petit à petit. Sans hésiter je me dirigea vers la superette du coin de la rue et y entra. Je fis mes quelques courses et enfourna le tout dans un sac.

Je sortis de la superette mais la pluie commençait a tomber. Je fis signe a un taxi qui me ramena à l'appartement. J'étais trempé ! Il est vrai que j'avais seulement quelque mètre mais cela avait suffit. Je pris l'ascenseur et entra, fermant derrière moi dans mon chez moi. Sa fais du bien de retrouver un lieu où l'on se sent en sécurité. Je me retourna avant de lâcher le sac tellement j'était surpris.

_ Que faites vous là ? Lâchais je, d'un ton plus brute que je ne l'aurais voulu, a mes invitées.

_ On viens passer du temps avec toi, tu en a besoin.

_ Merci Bella mais j'a besoin de personne ! Rétorque je légèrement énervé.

_ Peu importe, on reste avec toi ici.

Je soufflais sachant que j'avais perdu contre ces deux là ! J'avançai avec mon sac vers la cuisine décidant de laisser tomber mon combat contre elles. Je posa le sac que le meuble et commença à déballer.

_ Où étais tu ? Me demanda Alice.

_ Je suis passé voir Jason.

_ Ha …

Ce sujet jetait toujours un froid mais elle avait voulu savoir, j'ai juste répondu sans mentir. Elles savait que j'allais mal, et je savais qu'elles allais mal aussi pourtant elles voulaient être la pour moi alors je moi je ne cherchais pas à être la pour elles. J'étais égoïste, je devais changer ça ou Jason ne me pardonnerait pas.

_ Plus personne va sur sa tombe, pourtant sa ne fais que six mois à peine.

_ Je sais, répondis simplement Bella, mais sa ne veux pas dire que l'on l'oubli.

_ Tu sais Edward, la vie est faite de moment heureux et de malheur. Tu ne peux rien changer.

J'étais à bout de nerf de cette situation. J'allais craquer mais sa faisait trop longtemps que je me retenais.

_ Et tu crois qu'il méritait de mourir ? Qu'il mérité de se faire renverser d'une telle façon ? Non, il avait pas le droit, pas lui ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que la vie c'est sa car si c'est le cas je n'en veut pas de cette vie, moi !

J'avais dit ses paroles avec tant de tristesse, de remords que j'aperçu dans les yeux de Alice un sentiments étranger comme de la haine. Je ne compris pas ce regard.

_ Qu'est ce que tu attend alors ? Hein ? Vas te suicider ? Va le rejoindre ! Je suis sûr que c'est que Jason veut. Fais le mais sans moi !

Alice pleurait désormais. Je ne dis rien pour l'empêcher, ses larmes étaient méritées. Je venais de faire pleurer une des filles aux quelles je tenais le plus, j'en avais pas le droit ! Elle me regarda et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte tellement violemment que les murs en tremblaient.

Je baissa la tête et alla dans la chambre de Jason et m'allongeas sur le lit fixant le plafond plein d'étoile lumineuse. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir fait pleurer Alice surtout pour une bêtise pareil ! Je ne voulais pas mourir même si je l'avais dis. Je sentis Bella se glisser contre moi. Il était temps que j'arrête de blesser les autres. Elle se mit contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse. Elle prit ma main et la serra.

_ Elle est juste très en colère, ce n'est pas contre toi juste contre elle-même.

Elle avait dit cette phrase tellement simplement que j'en fût presque convaicu.

_ C'est contre moi qu'elle devrait l'être, elle a des raisons de me détester.

_ Elle tient à toi, elle a juste peur que tu fasses une bêtise.

_ Je ne veux pas mourir, tu sais.

_ Moi je le sais, mais pas elle.

Je soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle avait raison, elle avait toujours eu raison sur quoi que se soit.

_ Je suis tellement désolé pour tout, je passe mon temps à vous décevoir Alice et toi. Je ne mérite de vous avoir. Je ne mérite rien de tout ça.

Elle ne me répondis rien cherchant a se que je me confis sûrement, chose que je refusait. Il était encore bien trop tôt. On reste quelques minutes comme ça. Sa me faisait du bien de sentir un corps contre le mien.

_ Tu devrais aller la chercher.

_ Oui, répondit elle à contre cœur refermant sa prise contre moi.

Elle avait autant besoin que moi de cette chaleur.

_ Venez ce soir toute les deux manger ici, j'en ai envie.

Elle se détacha de notre étreinte le sourire aux lèvres. Mission réussis. Elle n'était plus triste de partir. Je lui souris et elle se pencha vers moi m'embrassant sur le front.

_ On viendra, me promit elle.

Puis dans un éclair elle sortit de la chambre et quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis la porte de l'appartement claquée.

Ces quelques minutes m'avait fait un grand bien et j'espère passait une bonne journée. Je vais aller au lycée donner une raison valable de mon absence. En espérant que sa va m'aider a dépasser ma tristesse.

Jason était là pour moi, il veillera sur moi malgré son départ vers les anges. Oui c'est sa, il est mon ange gardien. Je le voulais, je le savais.

**_____________________________________**

**Voilà mon premier chapitre !**

**J'èspere que l'idée d'ensemble vous plaît.**

**Review! Reviews! Reviews!**

**A très bientôt **

**Margaut**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je me rendais au lycée. Le lycée le mieux huppé de Seattle. Avant la mort de Jason, c'était mon lieu, notre lieu. On y venait et on s'y éclatait ! C'était notre terrain à tout les deux. Nous connaissions tous les lycéens, on y était roi. Ça c'était avant. Je suis en 11th grade, ce qui équivaut à la première. Logiquement j'aurais dû me trouver en 12th grade, donc en terminal, mais avant tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six moi, les professeurs ont demandaient mon redoublement. Bella et Alice étaient en 11th grade également.

Je pris ma voiture, un Volvo dès années 1920, et repris le chemin du lycée. Des élèves s'y trouvaient, car eux ils allaient en cours contrairement à moi. Je gara ma Volvo à sa place habituelle c'est-à-dire la troisième place sur la gauche pile en face de l'entrée de façon à ne pas marcher dix minutes avant et après les cours.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, pour la plupart étonnés de ma venue. Je décidai de jouer le mec qu'ils aimaient et sortit de ma voiture en essayant d'avoir le plus de grâce possible. Je baissai mes lunettes de soleil, même si celui-ci n'était pas très apparent. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, un geste que les filles aimaient, et claqua ma portière fortement. C'est ainsi que je me dirigeai vers le hall de mon lycée, de façon élégante.

J'étais habitué à jouer un rôle, celui du tombeur, du mec parfait au visage parfait, à la caisse parfaite. C'était comme ça que les autres me voyais et j'assumais ce rôle devant eux, ne cherchant pas abandonné mon personnage que j'avais construit avec Jason, je lui devais bien ça !

Je frappa au bureau du principal et y entra sans attendre sa réponse. Je continuai de jouer mon personnage. Le principal m'aperçu et laissa entendre un soufflement, il allait pas tarder à commencer son monologue. Il raccrocha le téléphone et me fit signe de m'asseoir devant lui, chose que je fis sans plus attendre !

_ Monsieur Masen! Sa fais plaisir de vous revoir après une semaine d'absence depuis la rentrée et le mois avant les vacances ! Vous êtes en première, vous devriez être mature ! Il est temps pour vous d'apprendre ce que c'est l'éducation ! Pour sa vous êtes collé deux heures par semaine pendant deux mois ce qui veux dire jusqu'aux prochaines vacances ! Mais avant ça, j'attends une raison valable de votre absence et j'attends autre chose que la mort de Jason !

Je décida de contre dire mon personnage, et de rester à ma place au lieu de tout envoyer en l'air.

_ Je n'ai aucun autre alibi pour plaider ma cause. Cela suffit amplement il me semble.

Il souffla énervé. Il était indiqué dans le règlement intérieur que si une absence était justifiée par la famille, elle était valable. Or mes parents avaient largement justifiés cette absence.

_ La mort de Jason nous a tous bouleversée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour renoncer. Cala fait près de six mois et vous n'avez toujours pas repris le chemin des cours. Jason voudrait il cela ? Je ne pense pas monsieur Masen. Vous avez des amies n'est ce pas ? Alors laissez les vous aider.

_ Elles sont passées ?

_ Peut être bien que oui.

Les traîtresses ! Elles allaient m'entendre à allez voir le proviseur et lui raconter ma vie ainsi !

_ Vous devriez penser à vous reconvertir dans la psychologie monsieur le proviseur.

Et je reprit mon rôle, me leva puis sortis de son bureau. La démarche étant tout autant gracieuse, je repartis vers ma Volvo les regards tournés vers moi. Ca m'avait manqué toute cette attention. Une fois dans ma voiture comme à mon habitude j'ouvris la fenêtre et mis la musique « _Breathe me_ » de _Sia_. Une belle chanson, la préférée de Bella. C'est elle d'ailleurs qui m'avait offert ce disque, elle y avait mis toutes ses chansons préférées.

Je roulai pendant un petit moment, me sentant invincible dans ma Volvo. La même sensation que j'éprouvai du vivant de Jason. Ce souvenir de lui et moi dans ma voiture me fit rire quelques minutes. On mettait toujours la musique à fond essayant d'impressionnait les femmes en roulant des mécaniques.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes dans ma Volvo, je me dirigeai de nouveau vers mon appartement. Je gara ma voiture et monta retrouver tout mon petit confort. Je m'affala sur le canapé comme à mon habitude et resta ainsi.

J'aimais rester seul perdu dans mes pensées, qui pour la plupart étaient tournées vers Jason, Bella ou Alice. Ce soirs elles allaient venir dîner, pourquoi les ai-je invitées ? Certes sa me faisaient plaisir de les voir mais j'allais devoir m'expliquai avec Alice, chose que je redoutais.

***

J'avais appelé pour ce soir un traiteur. Moi et la cuisine on faisait deux. Un couscous serait parfait. Il serait livré ce soir vers 20h ce qui me permis de me balader tranquillement sans pression pour ce dîner. Je partis dans le parc de Seattle. Il était assez grand et contenait beaucoup de verdure chose que j'appréciais énormément. Il n'était pas rare de voir des gents allongeaient sur la pelouse, se reposant ou dormant. Avant j'y venais avec Jason mais nous on jouait au football américain, on recrutait d'autre mec dans le parc et on finissait par faire une partit tous ensemble. Je ris à ce souvenir et m'assis dans l'herbe fraîche. Je pris mon Ipod et l'alluma. « _Naive_ » des _Kooks_. Excellente chanson. J'aimais cette chanson et c'est avec cet air que je fermai les yeux. J'aurais pu m'endormir si je n'avais pas reçu un ballon ovale. Je me leva et chercha des yeux à qui appartenait il. Je fit un tour sur moi-même quand deux hommes, jeune homme plutôt, arrivèrent vers moi en courant. Les propriétaires sûrement. Je lançai le ballon vers le plus costaud qui l'attrapa dans difficultés.

_ Edward?

Comment me connaissait il ?

_ Oui, c'est moi.

Bizarre. Il ne me semble pas les connaître.

_ Nous sommes Emmet et Jasper. On a joué plusieurs fois avec toi et Jason ici. Tu te souviens ?

Oui je m'en souvenais bien maintenant.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Jason n'est pas avec toi ? Vous êtes inséparable !

Je ris gêné mais à la fois heureux de voir que les gents nous voyaient comme cela. Maintenant je devais leur dire.

_ Il est décédé il y a plus de six mois.

Et c'est eux qui furent gênés maintenant, ils baissèrent la tête et je décida de leur expliquai la situation pour qu'ils arrêtent de se sentir gênés d'avoir aborder le sujet.

_ Il est décédé dans un accident de voiture, a un carrefour. Un camion lui a foncé dessus et il est partit ainsi.

Ca suffisait amplement comme récit.

_ On est désolé.

_ Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux quelques instant. Ce qu'ils se disaient à travers ces regards ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mis à part Alice et Bella personne ne connaissait notre relation à Jason et moi, mis à part peut être Emmett et Jasper. C'était réconfortant dans un sens même si ça faisait toujours mal.

_ Je sais que ça fais longtemps qu'on ne sais pas vu mais j'aimerai vous invités ce soir à manger chez moi, j'ai déjà deux amies mais je suis sûr que ça leur feraient plaisir de rencontrer mes amis à moi ainsi que de Jason.

Et c'était vrai, ils étaient mes amis. Emmett avait l'air déçu dans un sens.

_ On doit passer la soirée avec sa sœur, Rosalie. Elle rentre de Los Angeles.

Ainsi Jasper avait une sœur, Rosalie. Qu'elle vienne !

_ Venez tout les trois alors !

Calme toi Edward ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passait d'un coup pour que j'ai envie de passer une soirée ? Peut importe ce qu'y me prenait, je le voulais.

_ C'est d'accord on viendra.

Je lui souris et lui donna l'adresse de chez moi. On allais passer une soirée sympa tout les six. Je leur lança un petit « A plus » et ils partirent. Je restai dans ce parc un bon moment puisque je m'assoupis pour me réveiller quelques heures plus tard. Je décida de rentrer à l'appartement et commençais à préparer tout ça.

Je commença par mettre la table et la décorai un minimum. Puis je mis la musique, un bon rock anglais, histoire de me motivé tout en dansant sur les plus grands tubes comme « _Don't Let Me Down_ » de _The Beatles_.

Une fois tout cela fais je fila sous la douche dura bien vingt minutes. J'en sortit m'habilla rapidement d'un jean Diesel et d'un Tee-shirt moulant un peu noir Diesel également. Bon ok j'avoue je m'habille rarement aussi bien normalement je suis très banale. Je restai bien quinze minutes dans la salle de bain à me pomponner comme le faisait les filles. Le plus dure pour moi ? Mes cheveux ! Impossible de trouver leur place exacte !

Bref passons ! J'étais définitivement près quand on sonna à la porte. Je me décidai au bout de quelques instants d'aller ouvrir. C'était Emmet, Jasper et sûrement Rosalie. Quel jolie femme, blonde, grande, menu, parfaite et yeux bleus. Mm j'allais passer une bonne soirée. Je les accueillirent et leurs firent signe d'entrée dans mon appartement. Et quelques secondes plus tard on sonna de nouveau : Bella et Alice!

Et c'est parti pour une soirée !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ca faisait presque près de deux heures que l'on était à table et rassasiés ! Le couscous avait eu un très grand succès puisqu'il ne restait pratiquement rien dans le plat. Finalement j'avais passé une bonne soirée malgré ce que je pensais. Alice et Bella on très vite sympathisées avec Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie. Mais il faut dire que Rosalie et Alice se ressemblaient beaucoup niveau shopping, ce qui créa des liens tout de suite. Et l'humour d'Emmet nous permit de passé une soirée détendu, c'était « The » blagueur. Le mec qui sortait des blagues stupides et aimait taquiner les autres. Il avait d'ailleurs un penchant sur Bella. N'allais pas me demander pourquoi. Il n'hésitait pas à faire des remarques déplacées en ironisant.

Emmet était un grand gaillard de un mètre quatre vingt dix. Le genre rugbyman mais sans rugby. Au premier abord il ressemble à un mec à qui il ne faut pas causer de problèmes sous peine d'en payer les frais mais il était un gros nounours qu'on a envie de serrer dans ses bras.

Jasper lui était plutôt l'inverse. De t'aille moyenne pour un homme, des cheveux ébouriffer et moins corpulent que Emmett. Il semblait plus réservé, plus posé. Le mec torturé. C'était comme cela que je le voyait : un mec sensible, torturé et réservé ne livrant pas ses émotions.

Rosalie était entre les deux. Une belle silhouette, mais pas dévergondée et prête à se faire remarquer par tout le monde. Elle parlait beaucoup shopping mais également littérature avec Bella chose qui m'étonna.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment je passai une soirée sans réellement penser à Jason, chose que je regrettais. Je commençai à l'oublier, et je refusais cela. Quelques regrets m'envahir mais je décida de les mettre de coté et d'y repenser dans quelques heures, seul.

Alice et moi n'avions toujours pas parlé, chose que je voulais faire ce soir. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de notre malaise et tant mieux je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer mon comportement.

Je me leva chercher le dessert et en profita de demander à Alice de m'accompagner. Celle-ci accepta et m'accompagna dans la cuisine située quelques pièces plus loin à l'abri des regards. Je m'appuis sur le rebord du plan de travaille et attendis qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle avait les yeux baissaient, elle savait ce que je voulais : m'excuser. Elle resta à deux mètres de moi.

_ Je suis désolé Alice, je … jamais … je … je voulais pas … pardon.

Je me tus incapable de faire sortir les mots de ma bouche. Elle le compris et leva les yeux vers moi, enfin.

_ Excuse moi de m'être comportée avec toi comme cela ce matin. J'ai réagis de façon tellement immature.

_ Non c'est moi. Je vois pas pourquoi j'ai laissé sous entendre que je voulais me suicider ! Je ne veux pas mourir même si l'envie d'être près de Jason est omniprésente. Je ne suis pas prêt à vous laisser seul toi et Bella.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle vînt se loger dans mes bras que je m'empressai de refermer autour de sa petite taille fine.

Je pris les glaces et on repartit à table bras dessus bras dessous. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Savannah. Je lui souris et m'assis à ma place.

_ Hum hum ! Bizarre ces grands sourires hein Edward !?

Je ris à la remarque d'Emmett.

_ Arrête d'avoir des pensées obscènes Emmett!

_ Quoi !?

Bien sur il adopta son air innocent. On rie tous devant son incompréhension.

_ Mange Scott mange, s'exclama Rosalie levant les yeux au ciel.

Et Emmett se mit à nous bouder faussement vexé. Et nous continuions de manger en discutant. Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie n'étaient dans mon lycée, ils étaient dans un lycée, un peu moins réputé on va dire. Mais cela m'était égal ! Ils étaient mes amis.

***

_ Bon, une partie de wii sa vous dit ? Mario Kart ?

J'adorais ce jeu, je gagnais tout le temps ! C'était Jason et moi contre Alice et Bella. Encore un souvenir inoubliable. Mes invités acceptèrent avec joie et on démarra le jeu : garçons contre filles.

_ Réunions de tactique les filles ! Cria Alice.

Et elle prit Bella et Rosalie par les mains et les emmena plus loin. Nous, les garçons, on se regroupa pour former un cercle comme dans les films américain lorsque quelque chose d'important ce décidait ! Et c'était le cas !

_ Alice est très maligne à ce jeu ! On va devoir être malin les mecs !

_ Oui, Edward, mais comment faire ? On va pas leur attachés les mains, si ?

Jasper et moi éclatons de rire, à cette idée ! Comment empêcher cette tigresse d'Alice de jouer ? Pas en l'attachant en tout cas !

_ J'ai du charme au naturel. Les filles m'adorent ! Elles feront tout ce que je voudrais, se vanta Emmett pour ne pas changer !

_ Oui bien sur, approuva Jasper sous le regard peu amène de Emmett.

_ On a cas les distraire, chacun une !

Je tournai la tête vers Emmett surpris tout comme Jasper. Ce dernier et moi échangeâmes un regard vite fait puis on approuva.

_ Cool ! Je suis trop un boss ! Bon Eddy tu prends Rosalie, Jaspy tu prend Alice et moi Bella.

Sans qu'on ai eu notre mot à dire, les filles se retrouvèrent à nos cotés. Elles avaient des sourires machiavéliques se qui nous laissa sur nos garde. Je mis en route la Wii puis distribua des manettes pour chacun. Je m'assis à coté de Rosalie, tout comme Emmett et Jasper a coté de Bella et Alice. Le jeu démarra.

_ EDWARD !!! POUSSE TOI TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Je ris étant assis sur Rosalie tenant sa manette ! Celle-ci m'entourait de ses bras plaquant ses mains contre moi cherchant la manette. A mes cotés Bella sauter sur Emmett pour lui récupérer la manette qu'il détenait s'accrochant à son cou et Alice qui faisait du charme à Jasper pour qu'il récupère la manette en haut de l'armoire.

Je surveillais du regards Bella, cette brute d'Emmett pouvais lui faire mal en la serrant trop fort chose qu'il faisait déjà ! Je détourna mon regard et me concentra plutôt sur le fais d'écraser Rosalie qui gigoter dans tout les sens comme un enfant. Elle passa ses mains sur mon torse le caressant espérant que j'allais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait : la manette. Je souffla un bon coup et me retourna brusquement lui donna un coup de coude. Rosalie mis directement ses mains sur son nez criant à la douleur. Aucunes des quatre autres personnes n'avaient remarqués mon geste.

_ Je suis désolé Rosalie, ça va ? M'excusais je baissant les yeux.

Elle mis la tête en arrière me prouvant qu'elle avait mal !

_ Oui ça va très bien.

Je me sentais coupable et stupide de lui avoir fait mal d'un façon aussi idiote que celle la !

_ Montre moi.

Et elle le fit, elle sortit ses mains et je pu distinguer du sang. Je fermai les yeux ne supportant pas l'odeur. Cette horreur de rouille insupportable me donnait un mal de ventre pas possible. Elle compris mon malaise et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je la suivis malgré mon estomac qui se tordait dans tout les sens.

J'attendis devant la salle de bain qu'elle finisse de se nettoyer. Quelques secondes après elle ouvrit la porte un coton dans le nez. Je baissai les yeux me sentant coupable.

_ Aller ne fait pas cette tête ! Ria t-elle.

J'acquiesça puis on tourna la tête vers le salon avant d'apercevoir Bella et Emmett allongés sur mon canapé entrelacés à moitié se chatouillant ! J'eu l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui dire de dégager de là ! Elle riait aux éclat provoquant une faille en moi, son rire me trancher la gorge et aucun mot ne parvinrent à sortir.

_ Pas elle, murmurai je.

Je tourna la tête vers Hunter qui était dans le même état que moi : blessé. Elle me regarda enfin et je pu lire dans ses yeux une douleur autant forte que celle que j'éprouvais en ce moment même.

Je fini par faire quelques pas vers le salon et posa la manette sur la table faisant comprend que le jeu était terminé. Les autres firent de même, personne ne parlait. L'ambiance en était presque lourde mas heureusement Alice intervînt.

_ Bon je crois que je vais rentrer, je suis crevée moi !

_ Je viens avec toi, intervînt Bella me lançant un regard peu aimable.

_ On va y aller les garçons, renchéri Rosalie.

J'acquiesçai et quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouvais seul dans mon grand appartement ! Je laissai tout en place avant de me mettre dans mon lit.

Ce soir deux personne hantèrent mon esprit : Bella et Jason. Mon ventre se tordit de douleur et de frustration en repassant les images de Bella et Emmett sur mon canapé. Jamais Bella ne m'avait obsédée, jamais. Normalement c'était Jason qui était dans tout mes rêves ou cauchemar. Ce soir était l'exception, Bella en faisait partit.

Je fermai mes yeux oubliant ma soirée et cette douleur, me concentrant davantage sur Jason, et nos souvenirs.

Demain j'allais passer voir sa mère et son fils, Mattéo. Un petit bout de chou d'un an et demi à peine, un enfant qui grandira sans son papa. Un de plus parmi tant d'autre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le soleil tapait sur ma peau, tel une brûlure. C'est avec la peau chaude et le cœur remplit de joie que je me levai de mon lit. Un grand sourire sur mes lèvres apparut. Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée. Je le sentais.

J'allais oublier ce sentiment qui m'avait poignardé hier soir, en voyant Emmett et Bella aussi proche. A près tout, elle était mon amie ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'être à ce point là protecteur. Et j'allais oublier ma tristesse du à Jason. J'allais rendre visite à sa mère aujourd'hui et il était hors de question que je paraisse faible, je n'en avais pas le droit tout simplement.

Je me dépêchais de me laver et m'habilla rapidement. Je regard l'heure : 12h45. Encore en retard ! J'avais rendez vous dans trente minute à l'autre bout de la ville. Je pris mes clefs de voiture et fila aussi vite que possible sachant qu'il aurait sûrement des bouchons comme dans chaque grande ville de ce pays. Le temps était beau, chose rare ici, et chaud. Peut être que sa faisait partit de ma bonne humeur ?

Les voitures m'encerclaient, les feus passaient du vert au rouge en à peine quelques secondes, la chaleur me coupait le souffle. Il me fallu être patient avant d'arriver devant cette grande maison. Je sortit toujours le grand sourire sur mes lèvres et alla sonner chez madame Mc Curthly. La mère de Jason. Celle-ci m'ouvrit, un sourire triste. Elle me fit entrer sans un mot. Je la suivis, elle m'emmena dans la chambre de Mattéo, Mattéo Mc Curthly. Elle prit l'enfant et me le mit dans mes bras. J'acceptai en souriant.

Ce petit ange d'a peine plus d'un an, me souriait. Il ressemblait à son père. Yeux clairs, entre le bleu et le vert. Quelques cheveux sur la tête. Et ses petites mains grandes comme mon pouce. Il était adorable mais il me semblait fragile malgré sa taille, et le fait qu'il marche. Il me sourit d'autant plus quand je lui caressai la tête avant de venir se nicher contre mon épaule et d'y poser sa tête.

Madame Mc Curthly laissa échapper un sourire plus heureux et sortit de la chambre de l'enfant. Je laissa échapper un soupir et la suivit, avec Mattéo dans mes bras. Elle alla s'installais dans son salon, je fit de même.

Elle avait les yeux baissaient tandis que son petit fils jouait avec un voiture rouge.

_ Edward, je doit te dire quelque chose d'important, soupirât elle.

J'acquiesçai tranquillement. Elle appela le petit ange aux yeux vert qui vînt s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_ Je n'ai plus la force de m'occuper de Mattéo, Edward. Je suis malade, j'ai un cancer. Cet enfant demande beaucoup d'effort. S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai demandé un placement en foyer pour lui. Je n'ai personne pour m'aider, je pars dans le Nevada. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire, Jason aurait voulu que ce soit toi qui élèves son fils et l'aime tel qu'il l'aurait fait de son vivant. C'est pourquoi je te supplie de signer ce papier et de l'adopter.

Elle me tandis un papier et un stylo qu'elle posa sur la table. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mattéo pleurait lui aussi, ressentant la tristesse qui avait envahis l'espace en à peine quelques secondes. Elle resserra l'étreinte avec son petit fils et le berça.

Elle était malheureuse tandis que moi j'étais tombé des nues. Un enfant à dis sept ans. Jamais je n'ai souhaité cela. Comment pouvais je m'occuper d'un enfant alors que j'avais du mal à m'occuper de moi-même ? Un enfant a besoin de confort, de stabilité, d'amour. Jamais je ne pourrais lui apporter ça ! Jamais ! J'aimais cet enfant, il était magnifique et tellement innocente de sa situation mais de la à m'en occuper. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de foutre sa vie en l'air mais j'étais pris au piège. Si je ne le faisais pas, qui le ferait ? Des inconnus ? Il en était hors de question que Mattéo aille chez des inconnus ! Jason ne voulait pas ça.

Cette femme pleurait en face de moi. Pleurait de souffrance. Elle venait de perdre son fils il y a quelques mois, et se sent obligée d'abandonner sa progéniture. Sa devait être dure, plus dure encore que d'adopter à dix sept ans. C'est pourquoi je pris le papier devant moi d'une main tremblante et sous le regarde de cette femme dont l'espoir se lisait dans ses yeux marron, et signa cette feuille. Mattéo était _mon_ fils. J'avais beaucoup du mal avec ce possessif. Avais je le droit ? non je pense pas.

Elle se leva posant le petit par terre. Mon fils. Non il était le fils de Jason pas le mien pourtant je me sentait tel. Je frissonnai à l'idée de me dire que ce petit être que j'avais vu grandir était désormais _mon_ fils. Elle me prit dans ses bras m'étouffant. Ses pleures se joignirent aux miennes. Elle me regarda et murmura un simple « Merci » à mon oreille. Je ne dis rien comprenant sa délivrance. Elle me regarda avant d'appeler Mattéo.

_ Mattéo, vient là.

Le petit arriva avec sa voiture rouge à la main. Je me baissa à sa hauteur et le regarda. Sa grand-mère en fit autant.

_ Mattéo, mamie va devoir partir d'accord ? Mais toi, tu vas aller habiter chez heu … chez …

Elle me lança un regard peiné. Papa ou tonton ? Je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Tu va venir vivre chez moi, mon grand. Ok?

Autant évité d'avancer trop vite, sa m'évitera de commettre des erreurs. Madame Mc Curthly pris Mattéo dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Je compris alors qu'elle disait adieu à son petit fils. Elle n'allait plus revenir le voir. Elle me l'abandonnait. Cette pensée me fit un pincement au cœur. Elle était courageuse. Bien plus que moi.

Elle se relava et me regarda enfin.

_ Suis moi, je vais de donner ses affaires.

Je la suivis et on retourna dans la chambre de ce petit ange. Elle prit un grand sac et ouvra une armoire.

_ Dans ce sac il y a tous ses vêtements, tee-shirt, pantalons, bodys, pyjamas. Je te met ses chaussures également, il chausse du 21 mais quelques fois du 22 sa dépend les marques.

J'écoutant sans broncher essayant de tout retenir. Elle remplit ce sac et le mis dans l'entrée. Elle fit ensuite un sac contenant tout ses joués.

_ Il dort avec son doudou qui est dans le sac et une tétine. La douche le soir avant de dormir. Puis tu le couches avec 20h30 généralement et il se réveille vers 7h. Il fait toute ses nuits mais n'est pas encore propre par contre.

J'emmagasinai tout de ce qu'elle me disait. Jamais j'allais réussir à m'occuper de Mattéo.

Et quelques minutes je me trouvai dans ma voiture un bébé à l'arrière. Sa grand-mère l'avais installé dans un siège auto et lui avait fais ses adieu m'ordonnant de partir et me glissant de l'argent dans une enveloppe et une lettre que je devrait lire plus tard. Je respecta sa décision et quitta la demeure le cœur brisé pour cette femme qui avait tant souffert.

Je pleurai au volant roulant à vitesse très lente refusant de mettre en danger _mon_ fils. Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro de Bella d'urgence, chance que je le connaissais par cœur.

_ Allo ? répondit elle.

_ Je … Bella c'est moi, Edward … heu … j'ai … je … tu … tu peux venir ce soir à l'appart ? je … heu … c'est urgent, bégayais je ayant l'air convaincant tout de même se qui ne du pas se faire entendre et cachant les larmes.

_ Oui bien sur, je passerais mais …

_ Merci, la coupai je avant de lui raccrocher au nez

Je posa le portable sur le siège avant et tourna la tête en arrière et regarde le petit bout de chou.

_ Tu sais Mattéo, sa va être dure de vivre ensemble toi et moi car je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un gamin mais je te promet que je vais essayer d'être aussi bien que ton père l'aurais voulu. Je te le promets.

Mattéo laissa échapper un petit rire aigu que j'appréciais déjà. Je voulais réentendre ce rire, je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'entendre rire et pas pleurer.

Je me dirigeai vers un magasin à enfant. Le seul que je connaissais à vrai dire. Je pris Mattéo par la main et on entra dedans.

Je remerciais le ciel d'avoir un grand appartement. Mattéo allait pouvoir disposer d'une chambre ce qui me rassura dans son confort.

Il y avait tellement de chambre d'enfant ! Elles étaient toute aussi belle les unes que les autres. Mais j'en aimais particulièrement une. Elle était bleue et blanche. Un bleu ciel magnifique avec des nuages dessinés dessus. L'armoire, le lit, la caisse à jouer et la table à langer étaient dans les mêmes tons. Un ciel qui j'espérais permettrait à mon fils de se sentir bien.

Je décidai de la prendre, pour al plus grande joie de Mattéo qui l'avait adopté tout de suite. Mais j'avais également besoin d'affaire de toilette dont un bébé avait nécessaire, or la sur le coup je n'y connaissais absolument rien. Une femme me renseigna et j'achetai tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Le plus facile venait d'être fait maintenant je devais rentrer à l'appartement et faire sa chambre.

Je remis Mattéo à sa place et mis tout les kit de meuble dans mon coffre non sans difficultés. Et on partis vers notre chez nous ou j'espérais y voir Bella !


End file.
